


[Podfic] The Wanderer

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), Vidriana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, double pod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana
Summary: Author summary from icarus_chained:"Take me home," the ghost asked. "Please."





	[Podfic] The Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182219) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> this is a double pod! we recorded it in two different ways, and both versions are in the same file.

### The Wanderer

Duration: 0:02:40 

###### Download:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3u3tdcotdv00u4u/%5BOriginal%5D%20The%20Wanderer.mp3?dl=0) | 1.36 mb.
  * [Mediafire: M4A audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1tyqtp631007zu8/%5BOriginal%5D_The_Wanderer.m4a/file) | 1.15 mb

  
---  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3f005f93bff752a549dd1a97a722a511/tumblr_ph7vwpaa391vo6bj7o3_500.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Rene Bohmer](https://unsplash.com/@qrenep).   
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to icarus_chained for granting permission to podfic! 
> 
> \----
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, and consider returning to the original work to leave feedback there, too ❤️


End file.
